marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus Vol 1 16
| cover date = October, 1951 | cover price = | publisher = Timely Publications | editor-in-chief = Stan Lee | writers = Bill Everett | pencilers = Bill Everett | inkers = Bill Everett | cover artists = Bill Everett | colorists = | letterers = | editors = Stan Lee | previous = Venus #15 | next = Venus #17 }} "Where Gargoyles Dwell!" Plot Venus takes a taxicab to the Graycar Building on West Fifty-First St. She asks the elevator operator to bring her to the Corpo Construction Company on the thirteenth floor, but the operator tells her that there is no thirteenth floor to the Graycar building. She gets off on the fourteenth floor and finds a small stairwell that takes her down to an area between the two floors. She opens the door to room 1319. Inside, the room is in shambles and there are several dead bodies on the floor. A gargoyle bust calling itself Gara, King of Gargoyles springs to life and tries to kill Venus. She manages to avoid the flying stone bust and leaves the building. Venus contacts her friend Whit Hammond and explains what happened. Whit in turn, telephones the police who show up at the Graycar building to investigate the matter. However, they cannot locate the thirteenth floor. The stairwell that Venus used earlier has disappeared. The police lieutenant chides Venus for sending him on a wild goose chase, and warns her to leave him alone. Venus returns later that evening and scales the cables of the elevator shaft until she finds another entranceway to the elusive thirteenth floor. The room is still in shambles, but the gargoyles appear to be inert. Inside the room is Sylvia Corpo, the daughter of Henry Corpo, the founder of the Corpo Construction Company. Sylvia professes that she is the Queen of the Gargoyles and is responsible for bringing the statues to life. However, the gargoyles have since turned against her and they now wish to kill her. Venus and Sylvia fight one another, during which time Gara and the other gargoyles return to life. They begin chasing Sylvia until she stumbles and falls into the empty elevator shaft. The elevator car snaps and plummets down crushing Sylvia and the gargoyles. Appearances Featured Characters: * Venus Supporting Characters: * Whit Hammond Villains: * Gara, King of the Gargoyles * Sylvia Corpo Other Characters: * Pete (a police officer) Creatures: * Gargoyles Locations: * California :* Los Angeles :* Beauty Magazine :* The Graycar Building Items: * None Vehicles: * None "The Ashes of Death" Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Creatures: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "The House of Terror" Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Creatures: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Thru the Lens" Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Creatures: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Notes & Trivia * Job number, "Where Gargoyles Dwell!": 8795. * "Where Gargoyles Dwell!" is reprinted as the second feature in ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #12. * Possible first appearance of Gargoyles in the canonical Marvel Universe. See also External Links * * * ---- Category:Venus Vol 1 Category:1951 comic book issues Category:October, 1951 comic book issues Category:Chronologized